My Immortals
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Slight song-fic for Evanescence. Very slight mentions of NC Goz-Seto. Pre-quel to 'About Time' Yami-Seto-Seth. They all think about each other.


A/N: This is something of a dramatic pre-quel to 'About Time' Odd to write a pre-quel before the original is finished? Perhaps, but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone.   
  
Dedication: I'm going with Evanescence, obviously, as well as anyone who is reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
MY IMMORTALS  
  
By: MercilessTantalus  
  
One-Shot  
  
Yami lay in his bed, near Yugi. The only sound in the room came from Yugi as he softly snored in his sleep. Yami gazed at the ceiling, but did not see it. His eyes were looking inward this night, like most.  
  
'I'm so tired of being here'  
  
_Every night the same dreams. Every night, the same fears.  
  
_'Suppressed by all my childish fears'  
  
_Did Seth really love me? Why did he die? Why couldn't they all just be together at last?_

'And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave'  
  
_Why did you leave me Seth, I love you. And I need you, still. You are not gone from my mind, but you are gone from me. And, it's killing me.  
  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here'  
  
_Now there is another too. Seto Kaiba is you, but is not.  
_  
'And it won't leave me alone'  
  
_He drives me to my boundaries, like you always did. He pushes me to be all I can, like you still do. I can't stop thinking about him. But he's not you.  
  
_'These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase'  
  
_It's been so long. So very long since you died for Egypt. For me. But I know in my heart that this pain will never vanish, not matter the passage of time. Time cannot heal all wounds. Some are too deep._

'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears'  
  
_You are strong, Seto Kaiba. But you are human. And I know you are in pain. Other may not see it, but I can feel each of your crystal tears as they fall, and I ache to wipe them away._  
  
'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears'  
  
_I long to slay your demons for you. Your dreams, your reality, your memories. All of your doubts and fears, I'd make them vanish if I could._  
  
'And I held your hand through all of these years'  
  
_I am always here for you. Even though you do not know it._  
  
'But you still have all of me'  
  
_And my mind, body and soul have been captivated by you. And there they still dwell.  
_  
---------------------------------  
  
Across town, the young, wealthy owner of Kaiba Corp was also have trouble finding his dreams. He lay on his expensive king sized bed, too entranced with his own thoughts to notice the clock tick his precious few sleep hours away.  
  
'You used to captivate me by your resonating light'  
  
_I have seen you from the beginning, Yami. You drew me to you from the start. Your purity was such a contrast to myself that I found you irresistible from the beginning._  
  
'Now I'm bound by the life you left behind'  
  
_I see you. I feel you. I know you are there, and you are surrounding me, filling me with such love and a sense of completeness that I have never felt before. Yet guilt plagues me. For I do love Yami, do I not? And you, you must love him as well and not me…_

'Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams'  
  
_You never let me sleep in all the time I lived with you. Fitting that you now keep me from that same basic need, even after your death. Like a ghost, what you have turned me into haunts me._  
  
'Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me'  
  
_Just one line sends me to the abyss. Just one memory, 'Strip, my heir.' You never got further then that, but that was enough, wasn't it? Bastard. You knew well what you were doing when you trained me. Changed me. Broke me._  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  
  
_You died so many years ago. But you still make me feel, like it isn't so. No matter how hard I try, I always fail. No matter how smart, clever, and cruel I am it's never enough. I could never satisfy you. I can never satisfy me._  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Another restless soul was awake. Far beyond the confines of reality, which kept him from his loves, dwelt Seth. He had no need for sleep and was torn by the pain of his two loves.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears'  
  
_I am still here for you. I am here, and I always have been. I wish you could see me. I wish I could show you the love and kindness you deserve. I want to heal your pain._  
  
'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears'  
  
_It kills me to feel you scream. I mean feel, for you would never let your weakness show to your enemies, which are always there. I help. I try as hard as I can to fight away your memories._  
  
'And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me'  
I have always been there for you, Seto, and I always will be.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Yami, closing his eyes, allows tears to flow freely down his face.  
  
Seto, already crying, allows his eyes to block out the light from his digital clock.  
  
Seth, whose soul had been crying since the abuse of Seto, allows his eyes to squeeze shut, but then open suddenly, the only one to realize the sudden unison of the three.  
  
'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone'  
  
_Seth, you're not here. You're…not…here. Seto, you will not, cannot ever love me.  
_  
_Yami, my other, I need you, but I know that you are not here for me…  
_  
_Seto, Yami I am here for you! Can you feel me, or are you both too far-gone to care…  
  
_'But though you're still with me'  
  
_I know you are still here, Seth, I can feel you. And Seto I see you so often…  
_  
_I know you are here, my other, I can feel you watching me from afar. And Yami, I know that you at least exist…  
_  
_I can not give up on you two! We were meant to be together! We are all still here, we'll pull through this somehow…  
_  
'I've been alone all along'  
  
**No! Not again! Not Gozaburo! It…It can't be! You're gone!**  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba threw himself against the headboard as he could see in his minds eye, could almost feel the evil grin on Gozaburo's face. He could feel Gozaburo…touching him…  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years'  
  
**NO!**  
  
Yami's head shot up. He had heard that one. He knew Seto was in need and cried harder, in even more need to go to him.  
  
Seth was holding his light. Comforting him. Even if only in his mind…  
  
---------------------------------  
  
'But you still have all of me'  
  
Seto lay back. In peace again. Calmed by one presence he felt, but did not know why, and another he felt but did not fully understand. He was, nonetheless at peace. If only for now. And the souls of Yami and Seth rested easier. For one more night they had fought off the shadow. But how much longer?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ha! Look at that! I managed to somewhat end it; this actually IS a one-shot. Well, this was an odd one to write, so any kind of review is appreciated here even more then usual.


End file.
